Come One, Come All
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: Meet Lexi, a girl who just moved to Baltimore. She's the 'outcast' type, so why is Alex falling for her? And will the past that Lexi swore she would forget, come back? An All Time Low Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I decided to start a new story (don't worry I'm not going to abandon my other ones.) I just needed to get this idea out, it's been swirling in my head for at least a week. Let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review! I hope you like it! :)**

**

* * *

**

Lexi POV

I got out of the car as soon as it stopped and I looked around the neighborhood I would now call my home; Towson, Baltimore.  
It was a quiet place, with lush, green, manicured lawns, and tons of trees behind the houses. The cul-de-sac we lived on had five houses around it and we were the first house to the right.

Our house was tan with a white trim, and it was the biggest house on the block. When you entered the house the living room was off to the right, and the kitchen was to the left. If you continued walking down the hall you would see master bedroom (the bathroom was connected to the bedroom) and the computer room was next to the bedroom. The whole color scheme of the house was tan, white, and a hint of black.

I walked straight down the hall, walking up the narrow stairs.

On the second story was my room, the den, the game room, and the spare bedroom. My room was almost the same size as the master bedroom downstairs, which was my parents room, but it definitely didn't look like theirs. My walls were midnight black and were covered in posters of Good Charlotte, New Found Glory, Face To Face, and other punk bands. My king sized bed was covered by a navy blue bedspread, making my room really dark, the way I liked it. Across from my bed was my desk, that held my black Mac laptop and my scrapbook that my friends had made me when they found out I was moving away from Florida. My walk-in closet was to the right of my bed, which was filled with multi-colored skinny jeans and band shirts.

I walked over to my window; which was my only source of light, except my closet lights, and stared outside. My room was right across a bedroom that had to belong to a teenage guy; it had clothes littering the floor, posters coving every inch of his wall, and a unmade bed. My suspicions was confirmed when I saw a guy, who looked around my age, walk into his room with a girl, both of them falling onto his bed, kissing. I quickly shoved my curtain in front of my window, not wanting to witness what was about to happen in there.

"Lexi!" My mom called, and I ran downstairs to see what she needed.

"Yeah," I replied, walking into the living room, where my mom and dad were sitting on the leather couch, watching T.V.

"Your father and I have a conference tomorrow, so we're not going to be home when you get back from school, but that's okay, right?" My mom asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course," I answered, used to being left alone.

"Good," my mom sighed.

I walked back up the stairs, going into the game room. Which was, without a doubt, the coolest room in the house. It had an eighty inch T.V; just like the one in the living room, but this one had every game counsel out, and hundreds of games to go with them. It also had an air hockey table and a ping pong table. But it was the back of the room that I was most interested with right now. In the back was a huge window (it was ¾ of the wall) and I sat on windowsill, thinking and watching the outdoors.

I hadn't even lived here for a full day and I already missed Florida.

My family and I moved out to Maryland because my dad was a big CEO of a real estate firm, and he wanted to move closer to their main office building. My mom was one of their realtors, so she had no problem moving with him. They had picked Towson because it had one of the best high schools in Baltimore; Dulaney High School. Which I started tomorrow.

I hoped to make new friends, but I didn't see that happening. I was labeled an outcast at my old school, but, so were my best friends. I think it's because I wear 'emo clothes', I listen to punk bands, and I like to write. Or maybe because when I voice my opinions (which wasn't often; I'm quiet) I come off sounding like a bitch.

I ran my hands through my raven black hair, and I pushed my side swept bangs out of my eyes. I looked at my chipped black painted fingernails. I considered fixing them, but that thought flew out of my head when I smelt the air.

I got off of the window and ran downstairs, taking my seat at the dinner table, and waited for dinner to come out.

~!~

After dinner I went back into my room to check my email and DeviantArt messages. At 10 PM I shut my computer off and crawled into bed, that way I would be well rested for school the next day. I closed my eyes and tried to think about my friends in Florida, which made me fall asleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N note at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

My alarm clock started beeping, so I rolled over in my bed, searching for the clock on my black bedside table, finally I found it. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up. I got off of my bed and trudged over to my bathroom, turning my shower on.

I was hoping the smell of my shampoo and the warm water on my skin would calm my nerves, but it didn't, so I shut the water off and got out.

I wrapped my white bathrobe around myself and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet above the sink and took out the strawberry pop tarts, then I put them into the toaster and I went into the living room. I turned on the T.V and starting watching Monk, then went back into the kitchen to get the food.

The clock on the T.V said the time was 6:30 AM, so I went back into my room to get changed. My mom told me I had to leave the house at 7 AM, so I didn't rush getting ready.

Inside my closet I started looking through my clothes, and I settled on my black skinny jeans, with my white studded belt, and my brown New Found Glory t-shirt. I slipped on my very worn-in Converse, and I walked into my bathroom. I brushed out my hair, and I applied my black eyeliner, making my emerald green eyes pop.

Walking back into my room I slid my cell phone and house keys into my back pocket, then I grabbed my tote bag, which I used as a backpack, and I trudged down the stairs. I opened the front door and locked it, then I started my walk to school.

Dulaney High School was only a few blocks away from my house, so there's no point in driving to it, even though I could; I'm 16.

I heard mumbling behind me so I turned around to see who it was. It was my neighbor and his girlfriend. Even though they were whispering you could tell they were arguing, so I quickened my pace, not wanting to overhear the fight.

I made it to school with ten minutes to spare, so I entered the school trying to find the guidance office. It seemed like the whole school was here early, all of the hallways were filled with kids and I had to push my way through the crowds.

I found the office on the second story of the building, and there were way less people up here than there were downstairs. I entered the office and walked up to the desk that was in the middle of the room.

"How may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked, her nameplate said Mrs. Miller; who was the guidance secretary.

"I called yesterday, I'm new here." I said, smiling at her.

"Last name?" Mrs. Miller inquired, starting to shuffle papers around to find my schedule.

"Curtis," I replied.

"Ah, here we go," she handed me my class schedule, that had my locker number and combination written on the bottom of it, "do you need a map?"

"Nope," I answered, "I can find my way around places."

"Okay, have a good day!" Mrs. Miller called after me as I walked out of the office.

I looked down at the paper and it said that I had reading with Mrs. Sanders first, so I headed downstairs, remembering seeing that name.

I found the classroom directly next to the hallway filled with lockers, so I quickly searched them, finding number 511. I opened the door and started to cough when dust flew out of it. I swatted the air and hung up my tote bag, then lined my binders on the shelf. I took out the one that was labeled 'reading' and shut the door.

I ran into the classroom, the bell ringing just as I made it inside. I sighed in relief then walked up to the teachers desk, handing her my paper. Mrs. Sanders nodded her head at me, handed me a thick textbook, and pointed to the only empty desk in the room.

I sat down at the desk and took out my notebook. I knew she was a boring teacher by the way she acted, so I prepared myself for a very long speech.

~!~

Let's just say reading class was torture. Mrs. Sanders turned out to be a very boring, annoying bitch, who nitpicked everything you said. I was just grateful that we would be reading "To Kill A Mocking Bird" for the next week.

Math class was after reading, and that class was pretty cool. The teacher, Mr. Weeber, made tons of little jokes while he taught, and he loved my class. I found that our class was his favorite because we were his only advanced class.

Now I was heading into chemistry, which was going to be my favorite class; science is my favorite subject.

I walked up to Mr. Tyler's desk and he whistled when he pulled up my records on his computer.

"You love science," Mr. Tyler stated, grinning at me.

"Without a doubt," I replied.

"Since you seem to have a great understanding for this subject, would you be able to handle a difficult lab partner?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, totally," I answered, flattered.

"Okay then, your lab partner is Mr. Barakat, he's the last table in the second row," Mr. Tyler said, pointing to a table with only one kid.

"Thanks," I mumbled, then walked to the table. I pulled out the barstool and sat down, looking at the kid from the corner of my eye.

"Hi," he said, waving at me.

"Hey," I replied, a little creped out.

"What's your name?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Lexi," I answered, "and you?"

"Jack, and I like it when things go boom!" He laughed, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

Jack was kinda cute, with black hair and angled bangs. Although I wasn't crazy of the blond streak in the middle of his bangs. He was wearing white skinny jeans with a black Blink-182 band tee, and black Nike dunks.

"That's cool," I grumbled, starting to take notes on DNA slides Mr. Tyler was showing on the overhead.

Jack continued to talk, but I just tuned him out, totally immersed in the lector Mr. Tyler was giving on white blood cells.

By the time the class was over I had filled up five pages of my notebook, and I had a serious cramp in my hand.

I got up and left the class, ignoring Jack's goodbyes. My next class was free period, so I headed to the library to do all of the homework I already had piling up in my binders.

My breath was taken away when I walked into the library. There were several round wood tables in the middle of the room, and rows of computers next to them. There had to be a thousand books in here, not that I would get a chance to read them with all of the homework I had.

I just finished checking over my geometry homework when the bell rang, so I ran out of the library and sprinted up the stairs where my creative writing class was.

The teacher was a women, who looked to be in her early thirties, and was smiling brightly at me.

"I'm Mrs. Fletcher," she said, giving me a handshake.

"I'm Lexi Curtis," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Well Lexi, you can take any available seat, we are working on poetry right now, and at the end of the class everyone shares what they wrote, so be prepared," she warned me, both of us walking into the classroom.

I took a seat at the back of the classroom, opening up my notebook. I heard giggling so I looked over to the seat next me. It was my next door neighbor, and he was surrounded by flirting girls. I turned my head away in disgust; guys were pigs.

I spent the whole class writing short poems, all of them depressing. When twenty minutes of class was left Mrs. Fletcher clapped, making us all look up.

"Alright, first to share is Alex," she announced, sitting back down at her desk.

All of the girls were swooning as Alex read, and even though I didn't even know him, I knew my next door neighbor was a man whore. He read a sappy love poem, and the room was filled with clapping when he finished.

"Lexi, you can go now," Mrs. Fletcher said.

I got up, cleared my throat, and said, "it's called Alone:

"A clam rest,

half buried

Under the sand

Forgotten

Only to soon be swallowed by water

And stone

Taken to the depths

Where it is finally

Accepted"

I sat back down and everyone gave me really weird looks, and I knew what they were thinking, that I was emo. Which I kinda was.

The rest of the class passed by quickly, but all of the poems were to happy for me. The bell rang and I was the last one out of the classroom, trudging down the stairs into the cafeteria.

I sat alone, eating quickly that way I could finish the rest of my homework.

The last bell of school rang a hour later and I sprinted out of the school, starting my walk home, alone.

When I got to my house it was empty, like my parents promised, so I turned on MTV and waited for them to get home.

~!~

My parents came home around 6 PM with news that our next door neighbors would be coming over for dinner. I tried to stifle a groan and ran up to my room, sulking in my own way.

I entered my bathroom and got into the shower, grabbing my razor. I didn't cut deeply, but enough to make the blood gush.

"Lexi, they're here!" My mom called.

I quickly got out of the shower and washed the blood off of my arm, then I put on a hoodie that covered my wrists and I headed downstairs to meet my new neighbors.

* * *

**Did I shock you? Let me know what you think!**

**I, in no way advise cutting. But if you do cut, no offense! **

**I do not own that poem, I found it on this website, .?poem=21187**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is more of a filler chapter, but I liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Reviews are loved!**

**

* * *

**

Lexi POV

When I got downstairs the doorbell started to ring, so I ran to the door and opened it.

On the other side of the door was a family of three, and the mom and the dad looked to be in their mid-40's or early 50's (the same age as my parents), I stepped aside and let them through the door.

"It's nice to meet you," my mom said, leading them into the living room. "I'm Tracy, that's my husband Brian, and this is our daughter Lexi."

"I'm Isobel, this is my husband Peter, and this is our son, Alex," Isobel said, smiling brightly at me.

Peter went to sit on the couch by my dad to watch the football game, and Isobel and my mom had walked into the kitchen, which left Alex and I standing in the entry hall.

"I'm going upstairs, you can come if you want," I said, not really caring if he followed me.

I heard Alex follow me, so I went into the Game room, I didn't want him in my room.

"Nice," Alex said, looking around the room.

"Thanks," I mumbled, sitting on the couch.

"You're quiet," Alex stated, walking over to sit on the couch with me.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're left alone all day," I spat at him, turning the T.V on and changing the channel to MTV.

"You're not totally alone," Alex said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, you had to have friends before you came here," he said, watching the T.V.

"Yeah, I guess so," I agreed.

"So you like New Found Glory?" Alex inquired, pointing at my shirt.

"Yeah, they're awesome," I answered.

"That's why my band and I love doing covers of their songs," Alex mumbled.

"You're in a band?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, All Time Low, I'm the lead singer and rhythm guitarist," Alex said, proudly.

"Cool, who else in the band?" I questioned.

"Zack Merrick, Rian Dawson, and Jack Barakat," he answered.

I almost laughed, "Jack Barakat, the kid with skunk hair and never shuts up?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, grinning, "he's cool."

"He told me he likes to make things go boom," I said, raising my eyebrow.

Alex's eyes widened, "you're the girl he told me about!"

"He told you about me?" I asked, disbelief in my voice.

"Yeah, he said his new lab partner was smart, sweet and sexy," Alex said.

I blushed at the last part, "yeah well, if he doesn't show up to band practice one day it's because I killed him."

"Yeah, I gotta give you props for being his partner, this is his fifth one this year," he said, clapping.

"Fifth one," I stated, my eyes going wide.

"Yep, congrads," Alex patted my shoulder. "Why are you wearing a hoddie?"

"Oh, um," I stuttered, "it's because I get cold easily."

"Oh," he replied, sounding like he didn't believe me.

"Dinner!" My mom called from downstairs.

"Oh thank God," I mumbled, and ran downstairs.

~!~

Dinner was quiet, Alex and I got to know each other better, and he was a guy I could be friends with, not like it mattered to me, I just wanted to go to school and not be bothered.

Alex and his parents left around 9:30, so went into my room to write.

Besides cutting, writing was the only thing that me feel good. When I wrote, I could really let out what I was feeling, wither it be anger or sadness. It was also good company, I could escape into the stories I was writing and just become the character. They had much better lives than I did.

I finished the poem I was working on and checked the time, the clock said 11:30 PM, so I turned off my light and crawled under the covers, preparing myself for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I like this one, I hope you do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Reviews are loved!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

When I woke up the next morning, I was running late. As in, I had 15 minutes to get dressed and get to school.

I rushed into my closet and threw on some basketball shorts and a tank top, then I put my hoodie on and I ran downstairs. I took an apple from the bowl on the counter, then I grabbed my bag and I ran to the door.

I wasn't expecting to see anyone on the other side, though.

"Finally, I thought you'd never be ready," Alex groaned, starting to walk out of the driveway.

I shook my head, "I'm confused."

"Well, I knew you walked alone, and I didn't think that was safe, so I decided to walk with you," Alex explained, both of us fast walking to school.

"That's sweet, Alex, but if I'm ever that late again, just go," I said, biting into my apple.

"Whatever," he grumbled, "can I have a bite?"

"Yeah, here," I handed him the apple.

We walked in silence for the rest of the time, and I got three more bites out of my apple, Alex ate the rest of it.

"When's your free period?" Alex asked, holding the school door open for me.

"Fourth block," I replied, walking to my locker.

"Me too!" He shouted, leaning on the locker next to mine.

"That's cool," I replied, taking out my books.

"Do you want to meet up later then?" Alex asked, closing my locker door for me.

"Um, Alex I really would, but, I study during that time." I said, frowning.

"Oh, that's fine," he whispered, "I gotta get to class, bye!"

I sighed and walked into Mrs. Sanders classroom.

~!~

Reading and math passed by quickly, and now I was in science.

"Hello," Jack greeted me.

"Hey Jack, how are you?" I asked, taking out my notebook.

"Awesome," he replied, leaning on the desk.

"So I'm sexy?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

My question didn't faze Jack for a minute, in fact he grinned lopsided at me.

"Ah, Alex is dead," he said.

"I wouldn't kill your lead singer," I stated.

"How much do you know about me?" He inquired.

"Enough, now be quiet, he's explaining a lab," I said, starting to take notes from the board.

~!~

"No Jack! That's too much," I said, trying to stop him from pouring the chemical into the beaker, but it was to late.

"Whoops," he said, backing away from our table.

I followed his example, and stood on my tiptoes so I could see the top of the beaker. The liquid was turning from a milky white to a forest green rather quickly, and it started to foam over the top. But then some kid, who didn't know what was going on, banged into our desk, accidentally spilling some of the chemical he was holding into our beaker, and that's when it happened.

The liquid in the beaker literally shot of the glass, and splattered all over Jack and I. So now we were covered in forest green crap, that was starting to harden on our clothes.

"Everyone calm down!" Mr. Tyler shouted over the screaming in the classroom. "You two, go home and take showers, get changed, and then continue your day as usual. You're not in any danger."

Jack and I nodded our heads and started to walk of the classroom, we had barely made it out of the door when we started to laugh, and tears started to come out of my eyes.

"What happened now, Jack?" Some buff guy with blondish hair asked Jack, while walking over to us.

"I'll tell you later Zack, it's a long story. Are you skipping?" Jack inquired.

"Psh, yeah. I can't stand Mrs. Sanders," Zack said, starting to walk with us.

"Zack, as in Merrick?" I asked him, looking him up and down.

"Yeah. Do I know you?" Zack asked.

"No. But I know Alex and Jack," I explained.

"Ah, I see. So who are you?" He inquired, holding the school's front door open for me.

"Lexi," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Lexi," Zack said, holding out his hand, I shook it.

"Now all you have to do is meet Rian and you'll know everybody," Jack said, starting to walk home.

"Yeah," I replied.

We walked home talking about our day so far, and Jack and Zack made a right onto Jack's street, while I continued walking straight.

When I walked into my house it was empty, both of my parents were at work. I ran up to my room and I threw my clothes into the trash can, the green goop was stuck on them for good.

When I got into the shower I slit my wrists, which made my day way better. I got lost in the feeling though, and I cut to deep. "Oh shit," I said, sticking my arm under the water that way the blood would run off of my hand. I waited in the shower until the bleeding stopped, then I got out.

I wrapped a towel around my right wrist, then I got changed. I slid into my white skinny jeans and black Warped Tour concert tee, then I threw the towel into my laundry basket. I looked down at my wrist and I knew that I was going to have a scar on it. Not like it wasn't the first time.

I walked down the stairs and out my front door and I started to run back to the school, not wanting to miss anymore classes today.

When I got back to the school it was fourth block, so I grabbed my homework folder from my locker and I headed to the library.

I smiled when I entered the library and I sat down at the table Alex was at, his head bent over a textbook.

"Alex Gaskarth studying?" I asked, trying to see what subject he was working on.

"I do it every once in a while," he replied, his eyebrows furrowing together. "So I hear you had an interesting day."

"Who told you?" I asked, sighing.

"Zack told Rian, who told Kara, who told me in the hallway," Alex explained.

"Lucky me," I groaned.

"You got to skip school, don't complain," he grumbled, punching numbers into his calculator.

"Okay I've had enough, what are working on?" I asked, taking his textbook away from him.

"Math, algebra," Alex mumbled.

"This is easy, here lemme show you," I said, and I started to explain how to solve inverse functions.

~!~

My free period flew by and, somehow, I still was able to finish my homework while helping Alex study.

My writing class went by fast, but Alex acted different in that class. The Alex that I knew was crazy, sweet and funny. The one in here was a man whore, arrogant, and really rude. I was thankful when the bell rang so I could get away from him and the girls who followed him everywhere.

I sat down at the table I sat at yesterday, and I opened my notebook, starting to work on a poem. I heard a lot of whispering behind me, then I saw feet approach my table and sit down. I looked up to see Jack, Zack, Alex and two other people I didn't know stare at me.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"We're sitting with you," Jack said, starting to eat his school lunch, everyone else followed his example.

"Lexi, that's Rian and his girlfriend Kara," Alex said, pointing to the people I didn't know.

"Hi," I whispered, feeling out of place sitting with them.

"Hey," Kara replied, smiling brightly at me.

"I've heard a lot about you," Rian said, looking at the three guys sitting at the table.

"Same here," I replied, going back to my poem.

Lunch got less awkward as time went by, and by the time the bell rang all of us were red in the face from laughing at Jack's stupid jokes.

"You ready?" Alex asked me, getting up from the table.

"Yeah," I mumbled, still mad at him for acting like a jerk in writing class.

Once we got outside of school Alex turned to me, squinting his eyes, "what's wrong?"

I considered lying about it, but I decided against it, "in 5th block you act like a bitch."

"I do?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"How?"

"The Alex I know is fun, that one is rude. You act like everyone is filth and you're the king of the world." I explained, trying not to hurt him.

"How do I fix it?"

"Well, think before you act and speak, and if you need help I sit right next to you," I said, walking to my front door.

"Okay," he replied, nodding. "I have band practice right now, wanna come?"

"I don't know," I said, looking at my door.

"Your parents won't mind. Please," he whined, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine." I moaned, giving in. "Lemme go tell my parents, I'll be right back."

When I walked into the house, it was dark. I found a note on the counter, and it was in my mom's handwriting,

_Honey,_

_Emergency meeting, we'll be back at 5_

_Love ya!_

I turned the paper over to the back and I wrote my own note, explaining I would be back later. They didn't care when I got home.

"Ready?" I asked Alex, who was leaning against my house.

"Yeah, we have to drive though," Alex said, cutting through my lawn and into his.

I followed Alex into his garage, where his car was. It was a crappy old black Buick, but it would have to do, my dad was using my car.

We made small talk on the way to Rian's house, but we made it in no time. Mostly because Alex was speeding the whole way.

Alex just walked into the house, and I took a deep breath and followed after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you guys like this one, I really do!**

**Thank you to all of my watchers, and reviewers, you guys are AMAZING! This story would not get written without your motivation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review, it makes me write faster**

**P.S If you like this story, or my other stories, check out We Say Summer by supera2587, it's an awesome story!**

**

* * *

** Lexi POV

The house was a lot different than I expected.

It was a one story house, but it had a full basement, which is where the guys practiced, and besides the bedrooms, living room, and kitchen, the only extra room was a den. The house was simple, which wasn't something I was use to.

The basement was the exact opposite of the rest of the house, but I expected that. The guys had written all over the walls, the floor was covered in wires, and the only place to sit was on a bar stool in the corner.

But I had to admit it, All Time Low was an amazing band.

Rian was in the back of the room with the drums, Zack and Jack were in the middle of the room with their guitars, and Alex was in front with his microphone and guitar.

"Woo!" I screamed as the guys finished their last song.

"Why, thank you," Alex replied, taking a bow. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'm hungry let's go eat," Jack whined, running up the stairs.

"C'mon," Alex shouted at me, following Jack, Rian and Zack.

"I'm coming," I mumbled, walking up the stairs.

Sitting on the dinner table were two pizza boxes, bottles of sodas, and paper plates.

"Do your parents do this all the time?" I asked Rian, sitting down at the table.

"No, but every Friday they feed us. The other nights we eat at each others houses," Zack explained, taking a big bite out of the pizza.

"Are you guys ever home?" I inquired, looking at Alex.

"Not really," Alex replied.

"But Sundays we always spend the day with our families," Jack said.

"What about Saturdays?" I asked.

All of the guys grinned at me, a glimmer in their eyes.

"It depends," Alex said, "we either have shows or we party."

"Oh my God," I mumbled.

"You know, tomorrow there's a party at Matt's house, you should go!" Jack yelled at me, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Uh, no. I swore to my parents I wouldn't do that anymore," I explained, my heart starting to beat faster at the memories.

"No offence, but you're parents don't care Lexi," Alex said, rubbing my arm.

I thought about that, and it was true. Ever since _**IT**_ happened, my parents stopped caring what I did, so what was holding me back? The memory flooded into my brain and my blood ran cold. That won't ever happen again, I thought to myself.

"Fine. But I need you guys to promise me something," I said.

"Sure. Anything," Rian replied, staring at me intently.

"One of you needs to stay sober," I mumbled, hoping that they kept the promise.

"I will," Alex whispered, "but why?"

"You don't need to know!" I spat at him.

"Alright," Alex said, throwing his hands up in air.

I saw the guys share a look, but I didn't think about it, I was to freaked out about the party tomorrow.

"Okay, well I'm going to call it a night. See ya tomorrow at the party," Alex stated, taking my hand and leading me out of the house.

The drive home was quiet and when we got to my house it was dark. I knew my parents had a dinner meeting tonight, so they wouldn't be home until later.

Alex parked in my driveway and stared at me, waiting for me to talk about earlier. Finally I had enough, "what?"

"You're hiding something," he stated.

"That's none of your business," I mumbled, turning my head away from him.

"Yeah, I know. But if you talk about it, it might help," he offered.

"I've been to therapy and guess what? It doesn't help," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know," he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been through therapy, it doesn't help," he stated.

"What happened?" I whispered-asked.

"My brother killed himself," he replied, his eyes getting watery.

"Aw, Alex," I mumbled, pulling him into a hug.

"So what happened to you?" He asked, wiping his eyes.

I thought about it, then shook my head.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me. But remember, I'm here," he offered, taking my hand.

"Yeah," I replied, "at some point I will."

"Okay," he whispered.

"I gotta go," I said, opening the car door. "Thanks for tonight, it was awesome."

"No problem, hey I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow!" He shouted out of the car window. I nodded my head and I ran into my house.

Just like I thought, my parents weren't home, so I ran up to my room and I grabbed my phone.

I called my best friend, Emily, and I told her that I was going to a party. She comforted me that nothing bad was going to happen to me, and that I was going to be okay.

She asked me if I was still cutting, and I told her no. I knew I freaked her out when I talked about that stuff, so I lied. Plus, I had promised all of my friends that I would stop when they put me into the hospital because I was cutting.

Right after I hung up with Emily, I felt guilty. So I walked into my bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

On the outside, you saw a Lexi that was happy, sweet, a good student, and a girl that hardly got into trouble.

But on the inside, that Lexi was nowhere to be found. Instead fear, depression, guilt and hurt were her feelings, and no one could fix that. She was broken and no one could fix her. But she put on a brave face acted happy.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and soon I was sobbing.

I climbed into the shower and cut until it hurt. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I needed something that gave me feeling, and this was the only thing that did that.

When I climbed out of the shower I turned the water on so it would wash the blood out of the drain, then I washed my arm off.

I studied my wrist, looking at the scars that ran up my arm. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, trying not to think about it to hard.

I changed into shorts and tank top, and I was climbing into bed when I the clink of something hard hitting glass.

I turned on my closet light and moved the curtains away from my window.

Alex was leaning out of his window, so I opened mine up.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"I can't sleep," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"It's easy, just close your eyes," I said, sarcastically.

"You're funny! No, I keep thinking about Daniel," he confessed, looking sad.

"My front door's open, I'm the first door upstairs," I grumbled, closing my window.

Alex was over in less than a minute, only in his boxers. I tired not to look at his chest, and I failed miserably, but it was dark so he couldn't see me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, when he started to lay on the floor beside my bed.

"Not the right thing, I'm assuming," he said, looking up at me.

"Get over here," I mumbled, moving to lay on the right side of the bed.

"I owe you," he said, climbing under the covers.

"Just stay sober tomorrow and we're even," I whispered, turning over to look at him.

"I promise," he replied, putting a hand over his heart.

"Alright, night Alex," I grumbled, laying my head on his chest.

I felt him stiffen up, then relax, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Night Lexi," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I grinned then slowed my breathing, falling asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter! It's amazing what you guys do for this story!**

**I'd also like to say thank you for checking out supera2587's story, I know it made her happy! So I'll give you guys another suggestion, troubleinatanktop's (I know, awesome pen name right?) her story is called "Melanie Flyzik" and it's really good.**

**One more thing, one of my best friends (in real life) was talking to me last night, and she said that she doesn't have crazy fans. So if you all could do me a favor and send HetaliaHangover crazy messages, that would be awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

I sighed and opened my eyes, snuggling closer to Alex.

I'm not going to lie, I had the best night's sleep last night. Alex kept his arms wrapped around me all night, and he kept me warm.

"Ugh," Alex moaned.

"Morning," I whispered, rubbing his chest.

"How'd you sleep?" He mumbled, moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"Great, and you?" I asked.

"Awesomely," he replied, grinning down at me.

"What time is it?" I inquired, not wanting to get up from his arms.

"Eleven," he said, starting to trail his fingertips up and down my side, leaving goose bumps behind.

"Okay," I whispered, moving my head into the crook of neck.

"So what are your plans for today?" Alex asked, looking into my eyes.

"Let's see, do nothing, then go party," I laughed, "and you?"

"Same. Wanna hang?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, sure. What do you wanna do?"

"We could watch movies," he suggested, smiling at me.

"Sounds good," I agreed, "but we don't have any movies."

"Maybe you don't but I do," Alex said, getting out of bed and heading to my door.

"Alex, wait!" I called after him, starting to laugh.

"What?" He asked, looking very confused.

"You're going to walk outside this house, in your boxers?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"Well, what would you like me to do?" He inquired, leaning against my doorframe.

I sighed and got out of bed, entering my closet. I found some basketball shorts and a hoddie and threw them to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, getting dressed.

I nodded my head then walked back into my closet, getting changed. I slipped on my Blink-182 booty shorts and plain grey racerback tank top, then I walked out of my room and down the stairs into the living room.

Alex was back in minutes, still wearing my clothes, (I had a feeling I wasn't going to get them back) and holding five DVD cases.

Alex sat on the couch, and his legs took up all of the room. I rolled my eyes him, then I sat in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned into his chest.

~!~

Alex and I watched movies all day, and we even ended up falling asleep again.

My parents came home around 1 PM, and barely even noticed that Alex was with me. My mom asked me what I was doing tonight, and I quickly lied, saying I was going to Alex's house for dinner. They seemed to buy the lie though, and they left for dinner and a movie.

I looked over at the clock and I say that it said 6 PM. "Shit, I gotta get ready," I said, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, me too," Alex agreed, shutting off the T.V, "nothing to fancy, it's a casual party."

"You got it," I called down the stairs.

When I got into my room I got straight into the shower, and I held up my razor. I was about to cut my wrists when I thought about how I felt; I was happy. I hadn't felt that in a year and I smiled to myself, I forgot how good this felt.

I got out of the shower and blow-dried my hair, which made it pin-straight. I applied my eyeliner thickly, then I went to get dressed.

I had picked out my black skinny jeans and emerald green strapless tank top, then I put my black hoddie over my top and I walked down the stairs.

Alex was already there, dressed in skinny jeans and a button up shirt, he also had a grey beanie on his head, so the tips of his hair were sticking out. All in all, he looked good.

"I know I said casual, but don't you think you're pushing it?" He asked, opening the front door for me.

"Ugh, fine," I grumbled, taking off my jacket.

"Much better," Alex said, looking me up and down.

"Let's go," I mumbled, trying to get excited for the party.

~!~

When we pulled up to the house, my breath was taken away. It looked like a mansion! It was three stories tall, had glass pane windows, and a huge front lawn.

I got out of the car and the smell of alcohol hit me in the face. I looked over to Alex, who smiled at me, and I took a deep breath. Then I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the party.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, a lot of new people are starting to read this story, which is AWESOME!**

**To all of my reviewers I love you guys! Keep up the good work, you make me smile!**

**And to everyone who is new to this story, welcome to the party! Everyone who reviews is awesome in my book (hint hint) **

**Okay on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

The house was packed with people, and they were either outside on the lawn, dancing in the living room, making out on the couch, or grabbing drinks from the kitchen.

When Alex and I showed up the rest of the band was already here, and Jack and Zack were wasted. I saw Rian in the corner, drinking a bottle of water.

"What are you drinking?" I asked him, giving him a hug.

"In case Alex doesn't keep his promise I wanted to make sure I was sober," Rian explained.

"That's so sweet," I gushed, giving him another hug.

"Thanks, now go have fun," Rian said, pointing to the kitchen.

I nodded my head and walked into the kitchen, Alex followed after me.

"This is so cliché," I said, holding up the plastic red cup.

"What did you use? Glass?" Alex asked, taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Not all of the time," I mumbled, pouring vodka into the cup.

A bunch of people kept saying hi to Alex, and inviting him to dance, but he kept saying no, glancing at me.

"Alex, go," I said, pointing to the living room.

"No, I promised I'd stay with you," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, you said you would stay sober, not dance, now go," I pushed him into the room, and almost immediately girls swarmed around him, all of them trying to dance with him.

I groaned and starting chugging my drink.

~!~

Not even an hour later I was buzzed, and staggering around the house in a drunken daze.

I danced with Jack and Zack for what seemed like forever, but then they left, trying to find girls to hook up with.

"Hey, sexy," a guy behind me said.

I looked him up and down, buff, black hair hanging in his eyes, and around my height. I thought he was sexy.

"Hey," I replied, leaning against the wall.

"You need another drink," he stated, leading me into the kitchen.

I watched him pour a bunch of alcoholic mixtures into the cup, filling it up to the brim. I smiled and started to chug it, grimacing as my throat started to burn.

"Hey, careful!" Someone warned me.

I turned around to see Alex smiling softly at me. He took the cup from my hands and poured it down the sink drain.

"Much better," he said, kissing my forehead and going back into the living room.

"Fuck him," the black haired guy said, and started to make another drink.

I laughed and chugged the drink, fast, that way Alex wouldn't see me.

"What's you're name?" I slurred, unsteady on my feet.

"Jake," he replied, taking my hand and dragging me outside.

No one was out here anymore, they had gone inside around 12, so Jake and I were the only people out here. He wrapped an arm around my waist and started kissing my neck.

I tried to get him off of me, but it didn't work. I turned around to try to push his chest, but he held me tighter.

All of a sudden THE memory flooded into my brain. My blood ran cold and I started to freak out.

"Alex!" I shrieked, still trying to pry the guy off of me.

Alex and Rian ran out of the house, both of their eyes going wide. Rian punched Jake in the back, making him loosen his grip on me. Then Alex wrapped an arm around my neck and picked me up bridal style.

"Night guys," he mumbled, and starting walking to his car.

"Alex, I can't go home like this, I promised!" I said, my voice rising extremely high.

"It's okay, it's okay," Alex said, soothingly, "you can sleep with me at my house."

"Thanks," I whispered, my heart slowing down.

"Lexi, tomorrow I think we need to talk," Alex mumbled, pulling into his driveway.

"Whatever," I mumbled, getting out of the car. I started to walk, but my head started swimming.

"Stop," Alex said, picking me up again.

When we entered his house all of the lights were off, so Alex tried to be quiet while walking up the stairs.

He laid me on his bed, then he climbed under the covers. I laid my head on his chest and he started to rub my back, which made me sleepy.

I kissed Alex's cheek, then closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is short, but I really like it, so I hope you do!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you all! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

** Leix POV

"Ugh," I groaned, sitting up.

"Morning," Alex whispered, taking my hand.

"What the hell!" I screamed, trying to remember last night, "oh."

"Yeah, oh," he muttered.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Not gonna get you out of it this time, start talking," he said, pulling me onto his lap.

"What do you wanna know?" I inquired, hoping he didn't want my life story.

"Why you freaked out like that," he replied, rubbing my back.

I took a deep breath, "I was raped," I whispered, burring my head into his shoulder.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Alex asked, kissing my forehead.

"I was a party girl, and one night I drank too much. So this guy came over and started to talk to me, and I thought he cute, so I gave him my number. Somehow he got my address and a week later he broke into my house and raped me." I finished with tears in my eyes.

"What did they do to him?" he growled, obviously furious about this.

"He was a minor, so they put him in some juvie jail," I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Alex whispered, his eyes filling up with water.

"Alex, I'm fine," I said, kissing his cheek.

As I was pulling away Alex turned his head, causing him and I to kiss. Neither of us pulled back, in fact we got closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he rested his hands on my hips.

Eventually, we had to pull back for back for air, but we kept our foreheads touching.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I know," he mumbled, taking my hand and playing with my fingers. "What are doing today?"

"Nothing," I replied.

"Hang with me and the band, we have to talk to our tour manager," he explained, smiling.

"I thought you said that Sundays were for family?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Normally they are, but we have to talk about tour," he said, looking at his clock, "in a hour."

"Tour!" I screamed, excited for him.

"Nothing huge, it's like five shows in New York," he corrected me.

"Oh," I sighed, "you sure you want me to go?"

"Yeah, I need to show off my girlfriend," he said, leaning in to kiss me again.

"Okay, lemme go get changed," I said, pulling back.

"You don't have to, you have clothes here," Alex got up and went into his closet, pulling out basketball shorts and a hoddie.

"These aren't mine," I said slowly, trying not to laugh.

"Just wear them," he grumbled, going into his closet to get changed.

I rolled my eyes and walked into his bathroom. I looked into his mirror and smiled, I don't remember the last time I was this happy. And I had stopped cutting, which was a bonus.

When I walked out of the bathroom Alex was shoving his keys and phone into his pocket. He was wearing black skinny jeans (I was starting to wonder if that's all he owned) and a Good Charlotte band tee.

"Ready?" I asked, slipping on my shoes.

"Let's do it," he answered, taking my hand and leading me out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys love the end of this, because I do! Actually, I hope you like the whole chapter...**

**If you guys like this story, check out my collaboration fic on . My username is paranorama-alchemy, or if you don't have a Mibba account, and you want to read it, PM me and I'll send you the story link. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

Alex and I pulled up a house that was cute enough. It was a one story, painted tan and cranberry. The lawn had seen better days though, it had big brown patches all over it.

We had to park on the side of the road, like the other three cars in front of ours, because the driveway was full with a van, a truck and car.

I got out of Alex's car and took a deep breath.

"It'll be fine," Alex whispered to me, taking my hand. I smiled in response and started walking to the front door.

The door was open, so we just barged into the house. It seemed empty, but I heard a lot of talking. I looked around the house, trying to find the source of the noise.

"After you," Alex said, opening a door that looked like it led to a closet. I peeked around the door, to see stairs. I walked down and found where the noise was coming from.

Down in the basement was a round table, and the guys from All Time Low were sitting at it, as well as two other people I didn't know.

Alex and I walked in hand in hand, and I saw Jack smile at us, Zack and Rian just smirked at me.

"What?" I asked Rian, giving him a hug.

"I knew it would happen eventually," he replied, holding a chair out for me.

"I'm glad," Zack said, patting my shoulder, "he's your headache now."

"Haha," I laughed dryly. "Anyway, who are they?" I pointed to the guys I didn't know. One had short black hair while the other had a buzz cut.

Alex cleared his throat, making all of us look at him.

"Before we start this meeting, Vinny, Matt, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Lexi." Alex pointed to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Matt, their tour manager," the guy with the black hair said, shaking my hand.

"And I'm Vinny, the one in charge of their merch," the guy with the buzz cut said, waving at me.

"Nice to meet you guys," I replied, frowning at the awaked silence.

"We should probably start this," Jack grumbled sitting down at the table, across from me. Alex sat next to him, holding my hand under the table. I was sitting in between Rian and Zack, while Matt sat at the head of the table, Vinny sitting to his right, next to Rian.

"Tour in two weeks," Matt explained, "we're taking the van to New York, so you all have to take turns driving. When we get there we'll check into the hotel, then drive to the venue to scope it out. Next day you have a show at 10 PM, so as long as you are back at the hotel by 6 PM, you can do whatever that day. Wednesday, you have two shows, the last one ending at 9 PM, so you all have to stay at the venue all day. Thursday is the last show, in the afternoon, but then you have a radio interview after it, which should end around 7 PM. We'll go to bed early that night, then Friday drive home."

"Sounds good," Alex said, grinning.

"We don't have to ask our teachers for our work do we?" Jack whined, pouting.

"No," Matt sighed, "we'll get it when we get back. Just make sure your parents have told the school that you're not going to be there for a week."

"Sounds like a fun trip," I said, trying to swallow against the lump that was forming in my throat.

"I know a way that could make it more fun!" Jack screamed, smirking at Alex.

"And that would be?" Zack inquired.

"Lexi comes," Jack said, looking very excited.

"It could work," Rian mumbled, glancing at me.

"What do you think?" Alex asked me, looking into my eyes.

"I think… It's just crazy enough to make me say, yes," I said, squeezing his hand under the table.

"Woo!" All of the guys screamed, giving me high fives.

"Oh boy, now I gotta tell my parents," I sighed, wondering how that would go.

"You think they'll care?" Alex asked, his forehead crinkling.

"About this, yes." I said. Then a idea popped into my head, "hey you guys should come over to my house tomorrow. Then we tell them together."

"To chicken?" Vinny asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe," I confessed, shrugging my shoulders.

"I just have to make one thing clear," Jack said, looking very stern, "we have to get coffee every morning."

I shook my head at him. Jack, of all people, defiantly did NOT need coffee. He gave seven year old kids, hopped up on sugar, a run for their money.

"No!" Rian yelled, his eyes going wide.

I looked over to Alex, who was rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Tired," he moaned, "I sleep until 12 PM."

"Alright, let's go then. This meeting's done," I said, pointing to the guys who were turning on the T.V.

"Okay," he whispered, getting up. "Yo, guys!" Alex screamed, getting their attention.

"We're going to go, come over to my house around 4 PM tomorrow, 'kay?" I inquired, hopping they would remember.

"Yeah," they mumbled, to busy watching the Victoria Secret's runway show.

I sighed and shook my head, guys were pigs. I pulled on Alex's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"Are we at my house tonight?" Alex asked, holding the car door open for me.

"Who said I wanted to sleep with you?" I inquired, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh…um…well," Alex stuttered, his face getting red.

"Alex, I was joking," I said, "and we can go to my house."

"Thank God," he sighed, starting to drive home.

~!~

We parked in my driveway, in front of my dad's car, that way he and my mom could get out in the morning.

My parents were sitting at the dinner table, both of them doing paperwork. They said hello to Alex, then said goodnight to us, like they were telling us to leave. I just sighed and pulled Alex up to my room.

When I shut my bedroom door Alex gave me a hug, which made me instantly better.

I smiled into his chest then grabbed my computer, leaning against the headboard of my bed.

I showed Alex pictures of my friends back in Florida, and he insisted he had to email them all to introduce himself, I just smiled and went along with it.

Around 11 PM we decided to go to bed, so Alex stripped down to his boxers. I tried not to stare at his chest.

"You know you like it," he said, climbing into bed.

"Whatever," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I was to tired to change so I just threw my clothes into my hamper, and got into bed only in my underwear.

"I approve," Alex mumbled, pointing to my lacy bra.

"Shut up," I grumbled. I curled up next to Alex and kissed him lightly. "Night."

"Night, and thanks," he whispered.

"Eh, it'll be fun," I said, closing my eyes.

"True," he agreed, rubbing my back.

I smiled into Alex's chest then closed my eyes, falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

2 Weeks Later

"How much longer?" I asked Zack, who was driving the van.

"Two more hours," he replied, sighing.

Wonderful, I thought. Don't get me wrong, this was a fun trip. All of us kept busy by playing games, talking and laughing at Jack's stupid jokes.

The only bad thing, though, was the van. It was an 18- passenger van, that the guys rescued from some old junkyard. It was rusty, made God-awful noises, and smelt like Burger King.

But I could probably deal with all of that, if we weren't packed in here like sardines. We had all of our suitcases, guitar cases, and merchandise stuffed in this thing, leaving two rows of seats left. For seven people.

Rian and Zack had claimed the driver's and passenger's seat, and they weren't giving them up. Vinny and Matt had decided to take one row, the one in front of mine, and they were stretched out, both of their backs pressed against the side of the van.

I was wedged in between Alex and Jack, and I felt like I was baby sitting little kids. Both of them had decided to drink several cups of coffee and energy drinks.

Alex had fallen asleep an hour ago, after yelling out of the window for several hours.

Which left Jack, who was still very awake. He was literally bouncing up and down, and speaking at a speed of million miles a minute. I had tuned him out a while ago, and now I was leaning against

Alex, trying to fall asleep.

"Can we go faster!" Jack yelled, "I wanna get to New York!"

"We'll get there when we get there," Zack grumbled, clutching the steering wheel tighter.

"But we are going to get there today, right?" Matt asked, looking worried, "I can't change the schedule."

"I'm going to kill that freakin schedule," I moaned, tired of hearing Matt talk about it.

"I'll help you," Alex whispered, sitting up.

"I thought you were asleep," I replied, leaning on his shoulder.

"No one can sleep with that 'thing'," he pointed to Jack, "talking."

"Mhm," I agreed, closing my eyes.

~!~

"Lexi!" Someone screamed, shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes, "fuck you Jack."

"We're here, Lexi," Alex whispered, trying to pry me off of his arm.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled, getting out of the van.

When I got out I had to smile, this was my first time visiting New York. There were a ton of taxi cabs speeding down the street, and hundreds of people walking, talking on cell phones.

It smelled like a city. You know, exhaust fumes, cigarettes, and the overwhelming stench of coffee, which was coming from one of the five Starbucks, just on this block alone.

"Should we check in?" I asked the guys, who were taking out suitcases out of the van.

"Yeah, you and Vinny do it," Matt replied.

"Okay," I sighed, getting our reservation papers out of the van.

Vinny and I walked into a huge hotel lobby, and I was surprised, this was just a Hilton after all, nothing special.

"Can I help you?" A worker asked us, standing behind a marble countertop.

"Checking in," Vinny said, taking the papers from me.

"Okay," worker-dude replied, punching things into his computer. "Ah, here we are, the All Time Low reservation, here you go," he handed us two room keys, "and have a nice day."

Vinny and I walked away from him, and we waited in the sitting room.

"So who do you want?" I asked Vinny.

"Actually, I was going to ask you who you didn't want," he replied, laughing.

I thought about it, I was going to say Jack, but he was Alex's best friend, and I couldn't do that to him.

"Zack," I said.

"You're a good person," Vinny complemented me, giving me a high five.

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing.

"Ready?" Alex yelled, running into the lobby. A bunch of people shot him nasty looks, but he ignored them.

"Woo!" Jack screamed, coming into the lobby. On the luggage cart. Being pushed by Matt.

"Oh, we're going to get thrown out of here," I mumbled, looking away from them.

"If we wanna stay on schedule we gottta unpack, then get to the venue, let's move people," Matt said, pushing the luggage cart, and Jack, into the elevator.

I looked at the guys, and they all had the same look I had.

"Fuck the schedule!" We all yelled, getting into the elevator.

Matt just glared at us, giving us the silent treatment. It didn't last long though, once we got onto our floor he started talking again.

"You have two hours, then we leave. Stay in the hotel," Matt demanded, looking at Jack.

"I'll watch over him," I sighed, pulling him and Alex into the hotel room.

~!~

Jack actually shut up the two hours, so we watched a movie on the Pay Per View channel, all of our parents (including mine) were footing the bill for this trip.

"Let's go!" I heard Zack yell through our wall.

I got up off of the bed, and walked out of the door, with Alex, Jack and Rian following me.

"I'll drive," Alex offered, getting into the driver's seat.

Rian got into the passenger's seat, not trusting him. I got into the last open row, sitting with Matt and Zack. Jack and Vinny sat in front of us.

All of us were chattering, wondering what the venue will look like, when Alex screamed.

"Look out of the window!" Rian yelled, throwing himself out of the van.

We all ran out and my breath was taken away.

"You didn't tell me you were playing at the House of Blues!" I shouted at the guys.

"We didn't know! We just had the address…" Vinny left the sentence hanging.

"We let's go!" I screamed, running into the venue.

The inside was freaking amazing, the stage was huge, with thousands of lights surrounding it, and the floor was small, which meant the kids would be close to the stage.

We all walked to the backstage area, which was pretty big. It had one dressing room, one green room (to my disappointment it was not painted green) and then tons of hallways that led to high tech rooms that controlled the stage.

~!~

We didn't spend a lot of time here, there wasn't a lot to do. Tomorrow we would set up our merch stand, and do sound check.

Around 9 PM we went back to the hotel, to get some sleep. It was early for bedtime, but we wanted to get up early to go sightseeing.

We said our goodnight's to Jack, Vinny and Matt, then we went into our hotel room.

I stole some of Alex's pajama pants, then I changed into a tank top. All of the guys were watching a football game on the T.V, so I put on my reading glasses and grabbed my book.

The guys came in around 10 PM, all of them grumbling that the Baltimore Ravens lost, I laughed at them, they were acting like little kids.

Alex crawled into bed, shutting off the light on the beside table.

I took off my glasses and set them and my book on the floor, then I laid my head on his chest. He laced his legs with mine and kissed the top of my head.

"Night," I whispered.

"Night," Alex mumbled, lightly kissing my lips.

"Goodnight!" Jack yelled, making all of us laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys like this one, it's going to be my only update for today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low (although that would be a dream come true) or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Get up!" Someone shouted in my ear, making me press my head into Alex's shoulder.

I felt the beg sag under new weight, and arms wrap around my waist, so I bolted up.

"Jack!" I yelled, trying to throw him off of the bed.

"C'mon," Rian mumbled, picking Jack up and throwing him onto his own bed.

"I'm trying to sleep," Alex groaned, wrapping his arms around me again. "Mhm, human pillow."

I laughed and ran my hands through his hair, which was surprisingly soft.

"Can you let me up? I wanna get ready," I whispered into Alex's ear, he sighed and let go of me. "I'm stealing your clothes, Alex."

"Which ones?" He mumbled, sitting up.

I held up a Blink-182 concert tee and some black skinny jeans.

"I was going to wear those jeans," Jack said, taking them from me.

"Fine, I'll wear these," I mumbled, taking out a pair of white demin skinny jeans.

"Are you all going to wear my clothes?" Alex asked, laughing.

"Yep," I replied, walking into the bathroom to change.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I smiled. The t-shirt was slouchy on me, but I was perfectly fine with that.

I ran a brush through my bangs, which were getting longer and starting to fall into my eyes. The I applied my eyeliner and walked back into the hotel room.

All of the guys were dressed, and Alex was busy fixing his beanie. _**He acts like a girl sometimes,**_ I thought.

There was a knock on our door so I answered it, letting Matt, Zack and Vinny in.

"Whose ready for sightseeing?" Matt asked, holding up a clipboard.

"What the hell are you holding?" Alex mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"It's a list of the most popular tourist spots," Matt said, proudly.

"He's been working on it all night," Zack groaned, glaring at Matt.

"Screw the clipboard, let's just go walk around," I suggested, grabbing Jack and Alex's hands and leading them out into the hallway of the hotel.

~!~

"Oh my God, look at that," I pointed to the Empire State Building.

"I wanna climb it, you know, like King Kong!" Jack yelled, running up to the side of the building.

Rian and Zack rolled their eyes, then walked over to where Jack was trying to climb the building. The both took an arm, then dragged him back to over to us.

"Don't think about going back," I warned Jack, who was staring at the building.

"I'm not an idiot Lexi," he said, starting to pull me down the sidewalk to the next stop on our 'sightseeing tour.'

"Actually we have to go back to the hotel," Matt mumbled, checking his watch. "We have five hours till show time, so we gotta go."

I gave Matt puppy dog eyes, and started to bat my eyelashes.

"Lexi don't look at me like that," Matt said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "How about the next time we come to New Your, I take you shopping?"

"Okay!" I yelled, kissing his cheek.

"Dude," Zack sighed, "you just got coned into taking a girl shopping."

"Shut up Zack," I mumbled, walking back up to where Jack and Alex we were walking in front of us.

"Hey," they greeted me, both of them putting their arms around me.

"You excited?" I asked them, bouncing up and down.

"Nervous," Alex whispered, sighing.

"You'll be fine, babe," I said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I'm nervous too!" Jack shouted at me, puckering up.

"And I'm leaving," I said, started to run ahead of them.

"You suck!" Jack called after me. I flipped him off.

~!~

"Can you hand me that box?" I asked Vinny, both of us setting up the merch table.

"Yeah, here," Vinny replied, handing me a box full of All Time Low shirts, I started laying them out on the table.

The band was on stage, doing sound check and goofing off. They looked like they were in heaven, though, with huge grins on all of their faces.

Matt was running around the back stage area, trying to make sure the sound and light guys knew what they were doing. They both looked ready to punch Matt out, and I didn't blame them, he was still carrying around his stupid clipboard, but this time the set list was clipped to it.

"Hello," a voice said, and I looked around, no one was near the stand.

"Vin, did you hear that?" I asked him, starting to get creped out.

"It's Jack! Now, answer me!" The voice said again. I looked around the table, and I found it, a portable walkie-talkie.

"Aren't you on stage?" I asked him, hoping I was using the radio right.

"No, I'm getting changed," he replied, and I heard talking in the background.

Vinny took the radio from me, "we're busy, what do you want?"

"Some dude told us, to tell you, to go outside and let the guards at the door know that the kids can come in," Alex said, "and I wanted to say hi to Lexi."

"I'll go do it, and hi to you too! Good luck!" I shouted into the radio, then I jumped onto the table, and walked out of the venue, trying to find the security guards.

The weren't hard to find, actually, they all had on jackets that said, "Event Staff." I walked up to one and poked his shoulder.

"What?" He growled at me. I held up my event I.D, and the guard smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry."

"You're good," I replied, "they said the kids can come in."

"Alright," he said, walking over to the metal railing, and unlocking it.

I quickly ran inside and threw myself over the merch table, that way I wouldn't get trampled over.

The venue filled up really quick, and by the time the guys got on stage, the room was packed with screaming kids.

"Hey you guys, we're All Time Low," Alex shouted into his microphone, and smiling at me, he started playing 'Hometown Heroes, National Nobodies', which was my favorite song by them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Sad Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Reviews are loved!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Lexi, wake the hell up!" Jack yelled, shaking me roughly.

"Get the fuck away from me," I growled, sitting up.

"Fine, be that way," Jack mumbled, walking into our hotel living room.

"Ugh," I groaned, falling back onto my pillow.

"Morning," Alex said, walking out of the bathroom, "you look tired."

"We went to bed at two last night, and now it's ten, of course I'm tired," I complained, pressing my head into the pillow.

"Do you wanna stay here?" Alex asked me, sitting on the edge of the bed and moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"No, I'd feel bad if I missed your show," I said, getting up.

Alex pushed me back down onto the bed, "stay, it'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I inquired, yawning.

"Yeah, catch up on your sleep, in between the two shows I'll come back and pick you up," Alex replied, getting off of the bed.

"Thanks," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"No problem," he whispered, lightly kissing me on the lips.

"Let's go!" Zack yelled, pounding on our hotel wall.

"Love ya," Alex called to me, while he was running out of the bedroom.

"Love ya, too," I replied, screaming on the inside. That was the first time Alex and I had ever said, "I love you," to each other.

With that thought in my head, I drifted back to sleep.

~!~

I woke back up around twelve in the afternoon and I sighed, Alex would be back around six to pick me up.

I walked into the living room and turned on the T.V, trying to find something to watch. Daytime T.V sucks, I thought.

I heard my phone starting to buzz in the bedroom, so I sprinted to answer it, hoping it was Alex. I checked the Caller ID and sighed, it was only Emily.

"Hello," I answered, sitting on the bed.

"I've got bad news," Emily stated, and I started to freak out.

"Who's sick? What's wrong?" I yelled, so many situations running through my mind.

"We're all fine, this is about you," Emily said, and I heard her tone change to worry.

"I'm fine, Ems, really," I laughed, wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Yeah, for now. Listen, this isn't a big deal but-"

"Spit it out," I cut her off, growing anxious.

"Desi's out of juvie jail," she mumbled, and I screamed.

"What?" I shrieked, "that bastard RAPED me and he get's out EARLY!"

"I know, listen, we're all keeping tabs on him, and he doesn't even know where you moved to," Emily comforted me, and I calmed down a little bit.

"You promise?" I asked, my voice weak.

"Of course! Listen, I gotta go, if anything happens I'll call you. Bye sis!"

"Bye," I mumbled, hanging up.

Tears started pouring out of my eyes and sobs started shaking my body. I ran into the bathroom and I grabbed my razor.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was cutting, though, because I sliced open an artery. Blood started gushing out and I couldn't control it.

My eyesight started to fade, and slowly I felt my body go numb. The only thing I remember before passing out was mumbling, "I'm sorry Alex."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Note at the bottom**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Ugh," I groaned, waking up to the sounds of beeping and a bright white light. "Oh fuck." I looked around and realized I was in a hospital.

I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked over to see a very tired Alex staring at me with pain in his eyes.

"Hey," I whispered, trying to blink back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Lexi," Alex sighed, then got up and hugged me tightly. I pressed my face into his shoulder and hugged him back, not wanting to let go. I moved over on my bed and let Alex lay down with me. "How're you feeling?"

"Weird, not sore, just really stiff, I guess," I explained, trying to find the right word.

"Okay," Alex whispered, and I could tell he wanted to talked to talk about it.

"Alex, I don't remember what happened," I confessed, taking his hand.

"The nurse said that might happen," he took a deep breath, and his eyes glazed over, "I walked into the hotel room, I called your name and you didn't answer. I walked into the bedroom and I saw the bathroom door was opened. You were lying on the tile floor, blood gushing out of your wrist. I called 911 and they brought you here, you've been sleeping for a day."

"Oh my God," I whispered, "I'm so sorry I put you through this."

"You're alive that's all that matters. I really thought you were dead," he said, tears in his eyes.

"I'm alive babe," I said, hugging him again. "What did you do about your shows?"

"Not go," he stated, "I've been in this room the second they let me in."

"Alex," I hit his arm, "this is your career, I would've been fine."

"Lexi," he groaned, "just let it go."

"Alright. Thank you for helping me," I replied, kissing him on the lips.

"No problem," he sighed, "can you tell me why? The nurse said you have scars all up your arm, so why do you cut?"

He finally asked me, I thought.

"I'll tell you, but you're going to have to bring everyone in, I'm not repeating the story once I've told it," I explained.

"Okay," Alex replied, getting up, "wait. How did you know the guys were here?"

I laughed, "I saw Jack peek through the window in the door."

Alex shook his head, "I'm going to kill that boy one day."

Alex opened the door to my room, and the rest of the band, Vinny and Matt filed into my room, each of them coming over to give me a hug.

I took a deep breath, then started talking. "Once I got raped my parents just stopped caring about me, it made feel unloved. Even my friends started treating me differently. One time, in the shower, I cut myself. It was an accident, but it made me feel something. I had felt numb, I guess, ever since I was raped, and this gave me feeling again. My friends found out, two years ago, and they stuck my in the hospital and I promised them I would stop. I didn't. Lately I stopped, because being around you guys I felt loved again. But, then yesterday happened. My friend called me, and told me, the guy who raped me got out of juvie jail and I freaked out. I ran into the bathroom and started cutting. I guess I cut an artery, because the blood started to gush, then I blacked out."

"I'm going to ask you for a favor," Alex said, "stop cutting. For me, for the guys, for everyone."

"Alex," I took his hand, "I swear to God, I'm done cutting."

"Good," he replied, "now let's the nurse in here so we can bust you out of this place."

"Yeah, we'll go get her, c'mon guys," Rian said, dragging everyone out of my room.

"I can't believe you're being this sweet," I said to Alex, who was walking back to my bed.

"I love you, that's why," Alex replied, leaning down to kiss me.

"I love you, too," I whispered, then I closed the space between us and started kissing Alex.

* * *

**And this story is done!**

**Don't worry, I'm going to start the sequel either tonight or tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**


End file.
